


The Death of a Dove

by Siobhan89



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Sadness, death of a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan89/pseuds/Siobhan89
Summary: Sora was a young girl but she was bullied constantly. She wasn't weak, but she grew tired of what was happening to her. She was popular with the other girls because she was cute and wa Lady Tsunade's daughter. But something happened on the day of her birthday. . .





	1. Chapter 1

The Day Before Sora's B-day  
(Sora's P.O.V)  
"Ello." It was Hidan. I had to think of something fast. "Hello this is Konan's Grandmother. Is she there?" I asked. "Yeah hold on.KONAN YOUR GRANDMA'S ON THE PHONE!!"I held the phone away from my ear. "Hello?" "Hey Konan." "Oh hi. Yeah let me move to some were more private." I could hear her move to a different room. "hi Sora how are you?" "I'm fine but in 2 days is my B-day! I'm sooo happy." "That's awesome sweaty. But I have to go cause the boys are pounding on my door." "Kay, see ya later." I hung up the phone with Konan.  


I'm a freshman and my life hasn't been good. I keep being bullied by the Akatsuki who my friend's Konan, Sasuke and Itachi and my boyfriend Sasori are in. Me and Sasori keep our relationship a secret from the school and the Akatsuki besides Konan, Itachi, and Sasuke. My mom and Naruto my cousin know, but they keep it a secret. But I'm super happy today cause my B-day was in 2 days. I'm just hoping that the Akatsuki don't bully me tomorrow and the day after. But it's strange. I never got bullied before 8th grade. That's when the Akatsuki started. But I really have to get to bed. I don't want to be tired or I'll be a cry baby tomorrow and that's just what the Akatsuki want. A cry baby Sora Heaven.

School the Next Day  


(Sasori's P.O.V)  


"Hey Sasori want to tease Sora again? It was fun yesterday." Hidan mocked. I really didn't want to bully her. She's my girlfriend after all. "No Hidan. I'm to tired from last night." I new Hidan felt the same way. Well the being tired that is. So he left me off the hock. Lucky me.  


"Hey Sasori how was last night with them?" I looked behind a bush and found Sora. "It was tiring. They kept talking about you in a not-so-friendly-way." I said. I looked at her and she seemed sad. " I don't know why they hate me. What did I ever do to them?" I could tell that Sora was Tired. "Hey Sora don't worry. Your birthday is tomorrow and I got you something for our anniversary." That seemed to lighten her up. "Kay." She smiled and skipped away. "How is she?" I looked to my left to find Konan standing next to me.  


"She's tired. So she won't be able to take the bullying today. Hey did you get Sora a present for her birthday." I asked. "Yeah I did. You know the [ snowflake necklace](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/12/11/25/snowflake_necklas.jpg) she wanted?" "Yeah." "Well I got her that. What did you get her?" "I can't tell you." She pouted her lip. "Fine but I will find out one way or another." I rolled my eyes at what she said. Then we walked inside.  


(Sora's P.O.V)  


"Hey Sora What ya doing?" I looked behind me and found Hidan. I was too tired to talk to the Akatsuki. I went to walk away but Deidara, Kisame, and Pein blocked my way. "Hey Hidan asked you a question and you should answer it." Pein said. "N-nothing. I'm doing nothing Hidan." I said. "Well you're doing something Sora-chan. So tell me what." Hidan grabbed my collar and lifted me up.  


A small tear escaped my eye and went down my cheek. I stopped it before any more came. Luckily they didn't see it. "I order you to answer me!!" Hidan yelled at me. "NO!" I screamed. Hidan just dropped me on the ground. "Oh I have an Idea, un. Why don't you do everybody a favor and just kill your self." Deidara said. Then they walked away.  
I had my head in on my knees for about two minutes. I then lifted my head up. My face was red from were tears had fallen and my eyes were soulless. "Just kill my self? That doesn't sound too bad." I got up and ran to an empty art room. I locked the door and put a desk up against it. I looked around the room and found some paper and a pencil and wrote a note. Then I found an art tool that was really sharp.  
(Sasori's P.O.V)  


I might not have any classes with Sora but I new something was wrong. I found Sasuke who had all his classes with her. "Hey Sasuke have you seen Sora?" I asked him. "I actually don't know. I was going to ask you the same question." Okay now I'm scared. "I'm now worried Sasori. If you haven't seen her and I haven't seen her then something's wrong." Sasuke said. "Yeah lets go talk to Miss Tsunade." I said. Me and Sasuke ran to miss Tsunade's office.  


"Miss Tsunade!! Have you seen Sora?" I asked. "Only this morning. Why? Is something wrong?" She was panicking "Yes. She wasn't in class with me. And I haven't seen her all day." Sasuke said. I could tell he was trying really hard not to cry. "Okay I'll call the police and they'll look for her." she said. We nodded and left for the lunchroom.  


(Tsunade's P.O.V)  


It wasn't even five minutes after Sasuke and Sasori left that Kakashi came in. "Lady Tsunade for some reason I can't get into my classroom." I looked at him strangely. "Okay. I'll get the police and the locksmith. By the way have you seen Sora by any chance?" I asked. "No, I haven't."I nodded and dismissed him.  


I called the police and the locksmith. I sent the police officers around the school. I took five police officers and the locksmith to Kakashi's classroom. The locksmith unlocked the door but couldn't get it open. "Break the door." I told one of the police officers. He nodded and he went to barge the door down. They were able to open the door. I walked in and I gasped. A young girl was laying on the ground dead.  


But the young girl looked familiar. I looked around the room and found a note. I looked back at the young girl. She was none other than Sora. She had murdered herself. "Call the hospital. I'll take t-the l-letter to someone." I was crying. My baby girl was dead. I opened the note and it read:  


Dear Mom and Naruto  


When you get this letter then it means that I am no longer with you in this world.  


I will have killed my self and ended my pain. I'm sorry I couldn't handle the bullying anymore. I'm sorry I have cause you pain and suffering. Just don't blame Konan, Sasuke, Itachi and Sasori. They were only ones that helped me. But in the end I took my own life. The Akatsuki bullied me to the edge that I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry Mom and Naruto for being a weak child.  


Sincerely  


Sora Rose love Heaven  


I stopped in my tracks. "Sora, child. You were never a weak child. And everybody will be sad to know that you left this life." I said. I gestured for the officers to follow me."I'm going to tell the kids about her death but first I need you to get my nephew Naruto Uzumake." I said. The chief nodded and went into the lunchroom. "Naruto Uzumake will you please come with us!" The chief yelled.  


They walked back out with Naruto. "Grandma. What's wrong?" Naruto asked me. I cried some then I handed him the note. Naruto read the note and he was trembling. "I'LL KILL THEM!!" I hugged him tightly. "Shh, Shh. It's okay Naruto. I'm going to break it to them. Will you come with me?" I asked him. He nodded and we went into the lunchroom. Where it went silent.  


(Naruto's P.O.V)  


"Attention Everyone please!! I have some very sad news. Someone here has died." Tsunade said. All the students went silent. No one knew who died. "I'll tell you who died. And Akatsuki you had better listen closely!! Cause it was my cousin!! It was Sora!!" I yelled. This maid my friends and Sasuke, Konan, Itachi, and Sasori jump up from their seats. "WHAT!?" They screamed. "Yeah that's right my cousin murdered herself. Cause of some people bullying her. And you know I'm gonna say who they are! Right Akatsuki!? You made my cousin commit Suicide!" I screamed at them. "So what if we did?" Deidara asked me.  


"Oh you did all right. My cousin wrote that you did. Except for four people in your pathetic group." I said. I was ready to hurt Deidara for what he did. I looked at their group and saw Sasori. His head was down and hes was sad and Angry. He got up and walked to the door.  
(3rd Person's P.O.V)  


"Hey Sasori. Where ya going?" Hidan asked Sasori. Sasori had gotten up from the table and went to the door. When Hidan asked that question he punched the wall next to the door. "I'm not in the mood Hidan. So buzz off." Sasori looked straight into Hidan's eyes. "Hey what's wrong Sasori? Oh please don't tell me you had feelings for her?"Deidara asked him. Sasori was really close to punching Deidara. Konan saw and got up from the table. Sasori's hand was bleeding from when he punched the wall next to the door.  


"Hey Sasori come with me." She said. Konan led Sasori to the Nurses office. "Sasori what;s wrong?" Konan asked him. "Hey Konan. Can you keep a secret?" He asked. "Yes. I can." She answered. "Well you know that me and Sora are dating." He said. "Yeah." Konan answered again. "Well you see.-Ha- I asked her to marry me when we Graduate." Sasori said.  


Konan's eyes widened. "Oh. What did she say?" She asked. "Well of course she said yes. but tomorrow I was going to give Sora her engagement ring." Sasori said.  


(Sasori's P.O.V)  


"... Her engagement ring." I said. Konan then came running over to me and hugged me. I could tell she was sorry for me. "Hey Sasori. How you feeling?" I looked behind Konan's shoulder to find Naruto. "Not to well Naruto. I miss Sora." I said. "I know how you feel. Also I overheard you talking about Sora's engagement ring. And before you ask how I know. She told me and lady Tsunade about it." Naruto said. I looked at him in shock. By know Konan was off me but she was crying.  


Sasuke and Itachi came in a little while after Naruto. I told them what I told Konan. They were just like Konan. They felt bad for me. "Can Sasori, Naruto, Konan, Itachi, and Sasuke please come to Lady Tsunade's office." I heard the speaker say. We walked to Lady Tsunade's office. Naruto knocked on the door. Two minutes had gone by when She opened. It only took one moment to see her face was red from crying. "Aw good you guys came. Come in." We went in and sat down. "Know I want you guys to invite your friends to Sora's Funeral. just not the Akatsuki." Me and Konan nodded.  


We knew Itachi wouldn't cause he was planning to quit the group. "I'm sorry to say that Sora's funeral will be tomorrow. On her birthday." When I heard that I shoot up from my chair. I couldn't yell or scream. "I know Sasori you were planning to give Sora her engagement ring." I started to cry. "You're dismissed. And Naruto. Please tell your friends." Naruto nodded and we left. We spent so long in the nurses office and in Lady Tsunade's office, that school was over. I grabbed my bag and walked with Naruto and his friends.  


(Naruto's P.O.V)  


"Hey Naruto, I have a question." I looked over to see Kiba. "Fine but it better not be about Sora." I said, "Well it kinda is and kinda isn't. But my question is this. Why is Sasori walking with us?" i sighed. Kiba was right. That his question was kinda about Sora. "I'll tell you later. But first we need Deidara and Kisame off our tales." I said. They looked behind me and sure enough they were following us. "Hey stop following us you pervs." Sakura yelled. She's Sasuke's girlfriend.  


"Hey, we just want to know where Sasori's going."Deidara said. "Go away Deidara. I'm not in the mood." I smiled to myself .'Good job Sasori.' I said in my head. "Come on Sasori. Pein ordered us to bring you. We can't go empty handed." I looked over to Sasori. "Hey Deidara I think..."  


"Shut blonde. We weren't talking to you." Kisame said. Kisame had lifted me up by my jacket. "Kisame let Naruto go. Know." I heard Sasori's voice. Kisame put me down. Well more like dropped me. Sasori came over and helped me up. "Leave. Know." I could the venom in Sasori's voice. Deidara and Kisame were shocked by it, but didn't hesitate when they ran.  


"Come on guys. Let's get to my house before more come." I said. We all ran to my house. I was trying to ignore Sora's stuff all over the floor. We finally made it to my bedroom. I opened the door. "'Sigh' Sora cleaned my room this Morning it looks like." I said. "So Naruto can you tell us know." It had been five minutes. "Yeah sure. Why not." I sitting Indian style on my bed. Sora taught me how to sit like that. Everybody was sitting on my floor. Well not Sasori. He was sitting next to me. "I think Sasori should tell you." I said. Sasori's head shot up. "Sorry. You're better at telling it then I am." I said. "'Sigh' Fine but I'm going to tell them how I meet her and all that." he said. I nodded.  



	2. Sasori & Sora

( Young Sasori's P.O.V)  


*//Flashback//*  


(This is Sasori telling the story about him and Sora)  


It was 6th grade and we got a new student. She had brown hair and purple eyes. I sat near the back with Deidara."Good morning class this Sora Heaven. She will be our new student." The teacher pointed in front of me. I was guessing she had to sit in front of me. It had only been 10 minutes before a bomb went off in the teachers lounge. Everybody's head shot up but not Sora's. It seemed she was use to this. The teacher looked back over to us and she had an anime vein popping from her head. Deidara was trying hold back a laugh and i was doing that as well.  


"Boy's of all days to do this you picked today." our teacher shouted. "Um miss teacher you're yelling over me." I was shocked. The voice had come from Sora. The teacher was still looking for the voice. "Who... What... Where is that voice coming from?" I was trying to stop myself from laughing. "Um teacher I'm bellow you." The teacher looked below her to find Sora. "My apology miss Sora." I had to admit. It took me awhile to find were the voice came from. "Sasori and Deidara go to the principals office this instant."  


I had to drag Deidara from class. I can't blame him for not wanting to go. When we were far away from our classroom we broke out laughing. "That was awesome,un. We should do it again." Deidara told me. "Maybe later. I want to learn more about Sora Heaven." I said. Deidara nodded and we went to the office. Let me tell you it wasn't fun and it was. the Principal was Jiraiya sensei. He keeps thinking Deidara is a girl. That's the funny part. But right now he's yelling at us. I think five minutes had gone by when he finally stopped. He let us go with detentions for a week. But it wasn't the usual. We usually got like 3 weeks of detentions or a 1 week suspension.I swear I heard Jiraiya laughing.  


We had free period so we went to the library. "Oh hi Deidara-senpai. Hi Sasori-senpi." We looked to find Tobi. he can get on my nerves a lot. "Hey Tobi. how are you, un?" I looked at Deidara. He can be so insistent, NOT. "Excuse me lady but do you have any information on Sora Heaven?" I asked the lady behind the desk. she looked through the pile of information on kids. "Yup. We have the information on Sora Heaven master Sasori." Okay FYI I'm like the king of this school. I'm the richest person here. "Thank you." I took the info and grabbed Deidara and Tobi. I sat down and looked at her file.  


Name: Sora Rose Love Heaven Age:11 Gender:F looks: Brown hair and purple eyes, Has a over sized body (FYI it just means her body is like lady Tsunade's which means a really good figure). Family:her mom is Lady Tsunade, her dad is Jiraiya, Her cousin is Naruto Uzumaki, her sister is Lily Tsunade. Aunt and Uncle are both dead. Bio: She has had a tough childhood. She was not raised by her mom and dad. She was taken away. She was able to get back to them when she was three, She has not been to any kind of school. She does not know about friends and a lot of other things. She is usually quit and she will disappear at times. She is also kind and gentle. She loves animals and nature and art. her perspective on art is that "Art is eternal". she also has a pet fox that is white.  


As I was reading this my eyes widened, 'She thinks art is eternal just like me." I said in my head. I was amazed. She was an interesting girl.RING,RING... That was the signal for last class. I had art with Haku. I think Haku was my favorite teacher. She didn't yell or anything. As I went in I noticed Sora. She looked at me and smiled. My heart skipped a beat for the first time. "Oh Sasori. I was wondering if you could be Sora's partner?" I only nodded. could see that Sora was smiling. She followed me to where I sat. "So, Sasori can you tell me about this school?" I looked over at Sora. "I, uh..." "Oh sorry I guess I make you uncomfortable don't I?" I looked at her and shook my head. "No. It's just that no girl has talked to me or even sat next to me." She looked at me. I then felt arms around me. I looked to see that Sora was hugging me. "Then I'll sit next to you all the time I can Sasori." My eyes widened . I had only two friends Which were Deidara and Tobi. She smiled at me and I nodded. "You know Sasori, it's okay to smile and to show emotion and all." I blushed for the first time.  


Our project was to explain our meaning of art. "So Sasori what do you think of art?" "Well I think art is eternal." "Really me too." I looked at Sora and I smiled. "I guess it's okay to smile.' I said in my head. "Now class i want you and your partner to do this project over the weekend." Haku sensei said. I looked over at Sora and she was smiling. "So Sora do you want to work on the project today?" i asked. "Yes!" She grabbed my hand and ran to her house. By now we are out of school. "Mom I'm Home!!!" Sora yelled. I never knew she could be so loud. "Gomen'nasai Sasori-chan." her voice went back to being an angels voice.  


"Sora-chan!" i heard a familiar voice. Of course, it was Naruto's voice. "Hey Naruto. How you been?" "I'm good. I'm so happy you're in my school. "Oh, Why's that?' "You're the most beautiful person in the school Sora." I mentally slapped myself after I said that. "Really!? You mean it?" She asked, I nodded. I also blushed a little. She smiled and dragged me through her house to her bedroom. When she went to open her bedroom door she stopped. "Um Sasori." "Yes?" "What ever you see in my bedroom, um, can you please keep it secret?" I nodded. Her serious face vanished and in return was a smiling angel.  


She opened the door and the smell of Roses and Spring air caught my nose. As I looked inside her bedroom it looked like a wonderland. There was a bed fit for a [ queen ](http://pre09.deviantart.net/a91e/th/pre/i/2012/139/f/4/a_bed_fit_for_a_queen_by_justalittleknotty-d50dvfa.png). There were flowers everywhere, there was a balcony that over looked Konoha city. But there were also painting on the wall of different pasterns, trees, animals, and etc. she also had puppets.She had animal, and people puppets. I looked around the room and spotted a white puffball.  


"Um Sora. What's that white puffball?" "Oh that's Ice. Ice wake up sweaty. We have a guest." the white puffball-I guess her name was Ice- uncurled and It looked like a white fox. "Ai, Ai." Thee fox jumped on me. it was really white-white enough to blind so one-."She like you. But we should really work on our project." I nodded. The more I spent with Sora the more I got to like her. Our project was done in just one hour. It was a puppet but it was more like a wood carving of a sparrow making a nest. It had all the details as well. "Wow. I think we're going to get a good grade." i said. She smiled.  


"Hee Hee, Oh do you want to stay for dinner?' i thought about it. "Sure, just let me call my grandmother." She nodded and led me to a phone. "Hello?" "Hi granny." "Hi Sasori." "Hey Granny one of my friends asked me if i wanted to eat dinner with them. May I?" "Of course Sasori." "Thanks." I hung up the phone with her. "How is your grandmother Sasori?" I looked behind me to find Lady Tsunade. "Oh she's fine, Wait... how do you know bout my granny Chiyo?" I asked. "I might not look it but I'm the richest person living in Konoha. And yes so is Naruto. The only reason no one knows is to protect him.But I didn't mean for your mother and father to be killed."I nodded.  


"I know. Um Can I tell you a secret Lady Tsunade?" "Of course child." "Well I kind of like your daughter Sora." I hung my head. "Ha Ha. Of course you would. But let me tell you this. If you Love Sora then tell her. To be honest I didn't expect her to bring home a friend so quickly." I looked up at her. "Thank you miss Tsunade." "You're welcome. Hey Naruto stop spying on us and come on out." I looked behind her to find Naruto. "Hey Naruto." I said. He just kept staring at me. "H-hey Sasori. Um you want to be friends?" I looked at him. "Sure, Why not." I shook his hand and he smiled. I smiled back at him. "Thanks Sasori." He then ran away.  


I walked back to Sora's room where I got trampled by the white fox. "Ice I told you not to jump on Sasori. Ugh Gomen-nasai Sasori-kun." I smiled back at Sora. "Ya its no problem. And My Grandma said I could stay for Dinner." She jumped up and down with glee. We walked back to the kitchen where I found Tsunade and Jiraya talking and Naruto watching TV. "Hey Sora, hey Sasori. You wanna watch TV with me?" I looked back at Naruto and nodded. "Sure Naruto. But whatcha watchen?" Sora asked him. Naruto smiled really big like an idiot. "I don't know. I just turned the TV on and it was on this channel." I looked at the channel and laughed. "Naruto this is the news channel." Naruto ran to get the remote and changed the channel.  


Sora and I were laughing at him. Naruto got bored flipping threw channels and put on a movie. It was I think a horror movie. "Um Naruto. You do know that this is a horror movie." I said. Naruto just smiled "Oh I know. Its the only kind of movie Sora won't watch." I looked at Sora and she was scared. "Um Sora you do know you don't have to watch it." I said. She turned her head to me. "I-i don't mind watching a horror movie." I looked at her. "Only if you're sure." She nodded and Naruto put the movie in. I guess it was really scary but it wasn't to me but I think it was to Sora.  


It was 3 hrs when the movie ended and Sora had her face in my chest. "Sora its over you can look up now." I said She lifted her head and it was stained with tears. "Y-you sure?" "Yup. Do you want to watch something not scary?" I asked her. She nodded. "Naruto Did you watch a horror movie with Sora in the room?" I heard Jiraya yelled. "Ya but she said she would watch it!!" Naruto yelled back. Naruto found a funny movie called Space balls. We laughed a lot but I could tell that Sora was still scared. "Hey Sora I can tell that you're still scared." Sora jumped when I said that. "Heehee ya maybe I am. Um Sasori can you please not tell anyone I don't like Horror movies?" "Why would I tell other people? I'm not that mean." I said. She smiled and that made me smile.  


When the movie was over I had to go home. And yes I had dinner with them and it was delicious. Tsunade's a fabulous cook. I didn't tell my granny where I was so Tsunade had to drive me there. "I'm sorry I didn't tell my granny where you live." I told her. "It's okay sweaty." I nodded my head and in no time we got to my house. Tsunade walked me up to my house. Knock Knock Tsunade knocked on the door that led to my house. My granny opened it and i could see that she was confused. "Hello I'm lady Tsunade." "Hello I'm lady Chiyo. I'm Sasori's grandmother." They kept talking and I went inside.


	3. 7 the grade

It had been 1 year since me and Sora and Naruto became friends. I didn't tell my friends Deidara, Hidan and the others. They would kill me. I had all classes with Sora. I have to admit that I still have a crush on her. But I'm too scared to tell her. It was December and I would go over Naruto's house when the guys didn't want me over. Lady Tsunade and Jiraya were always nice to me. Naruto was always at home either alone or with one friend.  


Today was the fourth day of vacation and I was over at Naruto's house. "So Sasori when are you gonna confess to Sora that you like her?" I looked over at Naruto. I didn't know when I would tell her. "I don't know. I'm still really scared to tell her."i admitted to him. "Come on. It can't be that scary, Can it?' I looked at him."It can and it can't. But to me its really scary." he nodded his head.  


Just then Sora came in with Hinata and Temari. "Hey Naruto, Hey Sasori." I blushed as Sora said hello. "Hey Naruto why is Sasori here?" Temari asked him. "He's my friend." He said. "Plus I'm getting away from my friends." I said. They all knew my friends were possessive of me.  


Okay Time skip. It was Christmas eve and I was sleeping over Naruto's cause Grandma Chiyo was out of town. But I woke up when I heard a noise. I followed it to Sora's room. Her door was open and I peeked inside. I saw red everywhere. I barged inside to find Sora on the ground. "SORA!!!" I yelled. Her head shot up and she was crying. "S-sasori." I ran to her and helped her up. Just then Naruto came in and helped me.  


"Gomen-nasai." I looked at Sora and kissed her forehead. She looked at me eyes wide. I smiled and she smiled as well. "Um Sora I have a confession to make." I said, she nodded her head. "Well I, um, I kinda like you a lot." I said blushing. She smiled "I like you too Sasori." She smiled and kissed me on my lips. It was like when the wind was blowing for a long time. Luckily Naruto was out of the room. I would have been embarrassed.  


I woke up and it was Christmas. I think everyone was down stairs. So I walked down stairs to see Sora dancing to a song. I recognized the song it was  


She was dancing ballet. I walked in and grabbed her hand and spun her. "Wow. I didn't know you were such a good dancer." Sora told me. "Well I didn't tell anyone that I can dance. Its kind of embarrassing." I said. She laughed and I smiled at her. Just then Naruto came down stairs. "Wow Sasori and Sora. You guys look good together. You should date." I blushed and Sora smiled and laughed.   


"That doesn't sound too bad." I looked at Sora when she said that. My eyes widened when she said that. I let go of her hands and bowed. "Then if that's how you feel. Sora would you be my girlfriend?" I asked her. "Yes!" She smiled and squealed. She kissed my lips and danced around. I laughed as she did that.   


She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the dining hall. "Lets tell my parents Sasori-kun." She said my last name really cutely. I blushed a dark crimson. "Momma. Dada guess what." She was really happy and so was I. "What is it sweaty?" Tsunade asked her. "Well can you guys keep a secret?" "Ya." "Well me and Sasori are dating." All three mouths dropped to the floor. "Ha, You took my advice Sasori. You finally got your guts up and asked her, a." I blushed when Naruto said that.   


"Hey Naruto stop bullying Sasori." Sora hugged me when she said that. I smiled when she said that. "So Sasori when do you think your grandmother will be coming home?" It had been 45 minutes sense me and Sora are dating. "I don't know. But I hope she's not coming home soon." I said. We all laughed at that.  


It had been 2 hours before my grandma came to pick me up. "See ya at school Naruto. See ya Sora." I kissed Sora's cheek and she kissed mine. "So Are you and Sora dating?" Grandma asked me. "Ya." She smiled at me and we got home and I went to bed. The next morning would be a nightmare.


	4. 8th grade

I still haven't told my friends that me and Sora have dated since Christmas. But we only made it official on February, on Valentines day. "So Sasori, Pein is making a new club. Should we join?" Deidara asked me. "Doesn't sound too bad." I admitted. I still take up my emotional shell when im with my friends.If they found out they would think I've cracked.  


Deidara grabbed my hand and pulled me to the roof. "He said yes Pein." Deidara yelled. "Good. now we can be the most powerful club in school." Ever since me and Sora are dating she taught me that having the most power isn't all that good. I refrained from telling them that cause they would look confused at me.  


I told Sora "Well I don't think that it would be bad for you to be with your friends. You've been with me and Naruto for a long time. Maybe you should be with your other friends. Kay?" "Kay." I kissed Sora and We went to our class. I had Science with Deidara. "So~ ya think about it,un?" "Ya and I'm gonna join." Dei hugged me and we went to our seats. After Science was Lunch. And I shouldn't have gone to lunch and neither should have Naruto and Sora. I was walking with Deidara and Hidan when We saw Sora. Naruto looked up and I read his eyes and he read mine and he knew what to do. Which was not make a seen and Not to be friendly to me.  


"Ma ma. look what we have here boys. Two fish out of water." I almost burst into laughter but Naruto got there before I did. "What's so funny whiskers?" Naruto hated being called whiskers. I almost hit Hidan for saying that. But Sora beat me to it. "Hey don't call Naruto names. It's not nice." "And why should we be nice to him miss Sora Heaven?" I could tell that Sora was trying really hard not to laugh and cry at the same time. "Come on. They're now fun." Hidan and Dei walked into the lunchroom and I stayed behind. "Gomen, Sora and Naruto." I hugged Sora.  


After school I left with Dei and Hidan. "So~ whatcha think of Sora and Naruto Uzumaki?" "First off Sora's last name is Heaven not Uzumaki. And Second I want to tease Sora. She's fun." It took all my strength not to punch them. Naruto was like a brother to me and Sora-well- she's my girl friend. I got home and my grandma was watching TV. Not usual for her. "Hey granny why you watching TV?" She looked over at me and she was crying. "Granny? What happened!?" "N-nothing. Nothing's wrong Sasori. Now why don't you go up and do your homework. A-and I'll make dinner." I looked at her funny but agreed.  


It had been two days and Granny wasn't any better. She finally told me when I got back home from Dei's, why she had been sad. " Sasori. You had better sit down." I sat down and listened. "Sasori your parents died two days ago." My eyes widened when she said that. "W-what?" "I'm sorry. Know why don't you go over Naruto's. I have to go somewhere." I nodded and grabbed my jacket and called Naruto. "Hello?" "Hey Naruto. Um is it okay if I stay over your house. My grandma has to go somewhere. " "Hell ya. It's boring over here without you." "Okay. I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and ran to Naruto's house.  


"Hey... Sasori-kun!?" Sora ran to me and hugged me. "Why are you crying?" I couldn't speak. She saw and kissed me. "Come on." She led me to where Naruto was. "Naruto Sasori's here." She led me into Naruto's room and left. "Hey guys I got to go. One of my friends asked me to help her out on her date." She left and I was with Naruto. "Hey Sasori. You sounded sad on the phone. care to tell me why, sense Sora's not near the door." I nodded "My parents died two days ago." Naruto's eyes widened when I said that. "Gomen Sasori." I shrugged. The rest of the day went by splendidly. Only problem was that Dei was over my house when I got home. "D-Dei!?"  


"Oh. S-sasori. W-what are you doing here?" "I live here, baka." I hit him on the head. "Know what are you doing here?" "Well, you see, haha Pein wants me to find out why you haven't been spending time with us." "That's none of your guy's business." "Gomen, Danna. Um can I actually sleepover. I don't want to be at home." I new Dei's father will beat him and cut him. "Sure ya whatever." "Thank you Danna!!" He jumped on me and wouldn't get off.  


I might have been dating Sora but I was still scared to ask her something. "So Sasori. When are you gonna ask her?" It had been 2 months. And I was over Naruto's house. Sora was over Konan's house. Pein and the guys are somewhere and I had to fake to get out of where they were going. "I don't know. I guess when she gets home I'll ask her." I said. Just after I said that Sora came home." Well go ask her." Naruto pushed me towards Sora. "Hey Sasori." "Hey Sora I have a question for you." "Yes?" "Will you marry me when we graduate?" "YES!!" Sora flung herself on me. I smiled and so did she.([Sora's engagement ring](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/12/12/09/Soras_engagment_ring.jpg)).  


I went to school the next day and Konan was talking with Sora. "Hey Konan. Hey Sora-chan." Sora blushed when I called her that. "Hey Sasori. Sora was just telling me what you asked her. I won't tell anyone. But I think it's wonderful." Her eyes were gleaming like a fan-girl. I anime sweat dropped. "Y-ya. Well don't tell the guys. They really don't like me." I looked over at Sora. "Don't worry we won't tell anyone." I smiled at Sora and Konan.  


"So Sasori. you thinkin of getting a girl?" Kisame asked me. "No." I said. He looked at me strangely. "What! No girl for the old Sasori?!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "Well well well. Look what we have here. Sora Heaven." Sora turned her head and looked back at us. "H-hey." She tried to walk away but Kisame grabbed her arm, hard. She winced in pain but she didn't show it. "So Sasori what should we do about her?"  


I looked up at him. "I don't want to do anything, Kisame." "Fine." He let go of her arm and walked away. "I'm going to tell Pein." I stiffened when he said that. " Thanks Sasori-kun." I smiled and Patted her head. "Know I'm going to have to deal with Pein yelling at me." "Well I think you can deal with it." I looked at her. " I hope you're right." She smiled and skipped away. I walked to the room were the Akatsuki meet. "HI Pein." Right when I walked in I got a slap to the face by none other than Pein himself. "YOU FOOL!! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO SHOW AN EXAMPLE THAT WE ARE STRONG YET YOU DIDN'T WANT KISAME TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT SOME GIRL." I held my cheek where he slapped it. A small tear went down my cheek but that was it. "Baka. Don't do this again." I nodded.  


Right after school I meet with Sora and Naruto. "S-sasori. Your cheek, Why is it all red?" I yelled back tears. "Pein slapped me cause I stopped Kisame from hurting you." I looked over at Sora. " Well I glad that you're okay." I smiled at her and she smiled at me. She kissed my lips and skipped away. "So~ I hope Sora won't get into trouble. She's already hurting inside." I was shocked. "What? Why?" "Deidara said some stuff to her when you weren't around." I felt like hurting him. "Well We're just gonna have to play along with it. I want you to tell Sora. Kay?" "Kay."  


"And That's my story." I had some shocked and crying faces. "Wow never did I think you would find love." I looked over at the kid with spiky hair like a pineapple.I stuck my tongue out at him. "Well we should all get some rest. Sora's Funeral is tomorrow." I looked down at my hands when naruto said that. "Hey Sasori. You know Sora would want you to move on. Not sulk all your life." I looked up at Temari."Ya maybe you're right." She smiled at me and Naruto's friends left. "Well come on then. We should get some sleep as well." I nodded and me and naruto went inside to get some rest. I dreamed of Sora again and I couldn't let her go.


	5. The Funeral

It was the morning after Sasori told everyone about him and Sora. He was wearing the black suit His grandmother bought him that day Sora died. He wasn't in a happy mood. But who would be in a good mood after their Fiance died. There was a knock on his door and Konan came in wearing a [ black dress](s1.zerochan.net/Erza.Scarlet.600.141363.jpg). "Hope you're ready. Itachi's in the limo with Naruto and Naruto's friends." He nodded and they left Sasori's house. When Sasori locked his door to his house. "Hey Danna.Hey Konan." They turned their heads to fine Deidara and Hidan. Itachi's limo was right there and they ran to it and got in. "So who where they?" "Deidara and Hidan." Itachi looked at me. "Don't worry we got away. But you might want to drive like know." Itachi put his foot on the gas and drove at full speed to the funeral.  


"Sasori, Konan, Itachi, Naruto. Welcome and welcome Naruto's friends." The man in black led them to a room with other people in it. We found lady Tsunade and Jiraya. "Hello Lady Tsunade and Jiraya." The two couple nodded. "Have you meet Sora's sister Lucy?" They Shook their heads. "Well then. Lucy their are some people here to see you." Sora's sister[ Lucy ](4.bp.blogspot.com/_4_U6nxfb0VM/TBIpyG6PpRI/AAAAAAAAACI/-ZO0Q...) came into view.. "Hello. You must be Sasori. Sora has told me so much about you." Sasori hung his head. "Hey hey it's okay sweaty. Everybody has to die. I guess sis didn't know what she was doing." With that said Lucy took Sasori and they talked for some time.   


Up above in heaven Sora was watching the whole entire seen. "Come on Sasori. You should move on. Lucy is just like me." With that said Lucy heard it. "Hey Sasori if it's okay I want to take you to dinner tomorrow. If that's okay with you?" "Ya, it's okay. Maybe I should clear my head." They smiled at each other and so did Sora. Sora was happy that Sasori and Lucy fell for each other but she was sad she left that world.  


Sora turned her head away from the seen on earth and went through the gates that led her to heaven above. Meanwhile on earth Lucy and Sasori were hitting off. But soon they sat and the preacher started speaking. When they went and asked if anyone wanted to give anything to Sora before they lowered her Sasori came forward and placed Sora's engagement ring on her left finger towards her pinky. They lowered the coffin into the ground and that was the last anyone saw of Sora Heaven.


	6. Author's note

So I realized when I was posting the chapter son Archiveofourown that two are really short. I didn't bother to change the length because that wa show the orginal was and I really didn't wan to fix them. So if you want to read the original one it's here:

https://www.quotev.com/story/2407030/The-Death-of-a-Love/1


End file.
